Chocolate Cup Filled With Peanut Butter
by deadtodd
Summary: It started with a Reese's cup, it ended in a kiss. -Extreme fluff. For missingthepoint-


**Grimmy:**_ HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Err, I know, I'm days late. Anyways, this is a Valentine's Day fic for missingthepoint. Why? Because she's fucking awesome, duh. I hope you enjoy the extremely fluffy content_~

* * *

It started with him placing mini Reese's cups on her pillow along with sticky notes saying things like: "_Sorry_." or "_I didn't mean that_." Which was nice and all. It made her smile and she'd wind up staring at the loopy, slightly rushed, handwriting for a few minutes before placing it carefully in the drawer under her nightstand table with all of other important things. She'd eat the Reese's cup after they bid each other goodnight and on the days that they argued none stop and went to bed angry she'd save them.

After about two weeks or so he stopped putting Reese's and started putting mini bags of Skittles. The sticky notes were no longer a boring manila color but were a pretty purpleish color. Lavender. His handwriting was neater too and the messages had changed completely. "_Nice job taking down such and so_." "_Nice aim._" "_It was cool the way you flipped blah-blah-blah_." They always complimented something they'd done in combat that day.

She noticed that he would go out of his way to hold his tongue when she said something he didn't particularly agree with. And to her surprise she found herself doing the same. She could count the number of arguments they got into that week on one hand. That thought made her smile and she often brought it to attention whenever she was getting ready for bed.

A few more weeks passed before the candy changed again. She had a bag full of Skittles in the back of her closet and now he'd started leaving whole candy bars. Every now and then he'd leave her a muffin, always blueberry and always warm, or a fresh baked chocolate chip cookie. As far as she knew he couldn't cook but the lumpy misshapen cookies, he'd mentioned in a note once that they were supposed to be shaped to be bears and little men, were created by his own hands. Which meant he'd went out of his way, slowed down for once and made something specifically with her in mind. That thought made her blush.

She blushed even harder when she actually read the notes.

"_You looked nice today_." "_It's cute when you twirl your hair around your fingers_." "_Such pretty blue eyes_." "_Not to encourage you to get angry but you look even hotter when you do_." "_But you're so pretty when you smile, I wish you'd do it more_." Artemis was pretty sure that having her heart race so fast whenever she read them was going to be a problem. She put those notes under her pillow.

She noticed that she wasn't the only one smiling more after that last note. She hadn't even realized she was doing it until he flashed her a large cheesy grin, green eyes sparkling as he handed her the last slice of pizza. Wally never gave up the last slice of pizza. And for the rest of the day she couldn't stop flashing him shy smiles, he of course had no issues with returning them. That's when she realized just how much he watched her. Didn't he realize how hard he was making it to be in the same room. Even if they were playing a round of _Left 4 Dead 2_ with Robin and Kaldur. It was _still_ awkward.

She found herself feeling slightly better when they teamed up on the zombie and started to kick butt. At the same time, she was extremely worried about the controller slipping out of her hands. Why did he make her feel like a big pile of girly, gooey, mush all of a sudden? Perhaps it was because his arm kept accidentally touching hers. Or maybe it was the way he kept offhandedly complementing her gaming skills. Either way it was starting to become distracting. Her attempt at chainsawing the Boy _Hunter_ ended in failure and she wound up accidentally getting herself pounced on. Wally still managed to smile at her.

The round ended and she swallowed and stood up. "I-I think I'mma go to the bathroom," she said as she hopped over the sofa and took off down the hall. Instead of heading for the bathroom she headed for her bedroom. She really needed a few minutes to get her head together. She sighed as she flopped onto her bed, ridiculously glad that her comforter was cool to the touch. She hadn't even realized that she was so warm and another, more content, sigh passed by her lips.

She felt a sudden short breeze and something smack against her stomach. On instinct, she hopped to her feet and started to look around. The only thing she saw was her bedroom door swaying back and forth and a Nerds rope with a sticky note attached to it. It was the simplest one yet. Just a crude little heart. So why was she blushing so hard?

She decided then that she was going to catch him.

:-:-:

Before the day was over with Artemis had to tell Megan how much she loved her shape-shifting abilities. The alien girl had instantly agreed to help Artemis in catching the team's redheaded speedster in the act and she'd just transformed into the blonde and left the room. Now all Artemis had to do was wait behind her door, leaving it cracked so she'd know when Wally entered. So far an hour had passed and he still hadn't stopped by. Artemis wasn't patient so much as she was hardheaded and stubborn, the only reason she hadn't given up yet.

She sighed and checked her watch again- "OW!" That really fucking hurt. She blinked away the tears that suddenly assaulted her eyes. That fucker was running so fast that he made the door slam open and hit her in the face! In hindsight she really should have seen it coming...

"Crap, crap! Arty, you okay? Nonono! You're crying!"

She hadn't realized that a few tears had gotten away from her and she had to resist the urge to swear loudly. "I'm. Not. Crying." She huffed softly and tried to soften her tone knowing that the normally bright boy was probably looking less than happy at her harshness. "S'rry Wally... I'm not crying. That just really... Ugh." She had to admit, she did feel better when he put his hand on her shoulder and pressed his fingertips against her chin to tilt her head up. Of course, it didn't help with her throbbing nose but the fluttering sensation she got... That was very distracting.

"I'm really sorry." She felt bad that he sounded a little sadder than normal. "I didn't mean to. I mean if I knew you were here I never would have come-"

Crap. She was supposed to be catching him. Artemis lifted her foot and kicked the door closed before moving to stand in front of it. She folded her arms across her chest and smirked at the slightly startled boy. "Gotcha!" Her smirk became a grin as she watched his green eyes widen and a light blush settled on his cheeks. "What'cha got for me today, _Red_?"

He shifted his weight from foot to foot and a sheepish grin slowly bloomed on his face. That blush... it darkened as he took a step closer and she was starting to wonder if he was the one who was trapped. He leaned forward and she felt her eyelids droop a little in response. _What the hell Artemis? He's not going to do anything. He's not going to do anything. He's not going to-_ Her eyes fluttered back open when she felt him push something into her hands. Why was this so disappointing? She glanced down at the balled up object.

Goggles?

"Wally, I don't really get what you're trying to-"

And in one swift movement she found herself captured in a kiss. He'd tilted her head back up towards his and she could still feel the two digits pressing against her chin. Of course, that was nothing compared to the pressure on her lips. She felt like she was melting into a puddle of Artemis goop and was happy that he'd decided to wrap his arms around her. He pulled away from her, barely, and she couldn't help but to smile at the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. His goofy grin. She was pretty sure that the grin she was sporting probably looked goofy too.

"Just that and my first souvenir. If you, uh, want it, that is. It's kinda geeky and all but I was starting to run out of money to buy can-"

She kissed him. Anything to keep him from rambling on. And that pleased noise he made gave her the chills just because she knew she was the reason he'd made it. Her hands, one still fisting his goggles, found their way to his chest and slowly dragged her arms up and around his neck. When she'd first joined the team she would have never expected this to happen. But... She was oh so glad it did.

They pulled away slowly, smiles slightly less goofy and she took his goggles and pulled them over her head. She noticed that he'd adjusted them so that they didn't fit too snugly and pull at her hair. Artemis couldn't help herself, she tilted her head forward and rested it against the juncture between his neck and shoulder. "Thanks..."

"Don't thank me... Just... Uh... Would you, y'know, be my valentine or something?" She was pretty sure that he was placing small kisses against her hair and as cheesy as she used to think it was, she found that it was a lot nicer than she'd expected. She inhaled that peachy, boyish scent that he just seemed to radiate at all times.

"That's like four months away Wally."

"I can wait."

It'd ended with a kiss.

**Grimmy:**_ Make sure you read all the way through this A/N! __WOOTWOOT! Changed my mind, Always You ISN'T the fluffiest thing I've ever written. THIS IS! _

"The Only Exception" - Paramore (Sam Tsui cover) _Type that into your youtube search bar. It's the musical inspiration behind this. Also, anyone notice that video game reference? Ohurhurhur, you guys should check it out. L4D2 is epic. Ellis gets all the hugs. :P And notice that Wally smells like peach and boy, ohurhurhur even more. That's the official Wally scent y'all. At least when I write him anyways._

_And before someone asks, there won't be a sequel to this. I wrote this specifically for someone awesome~ Sorry. I'd still totally appreciate it if you all reviewed though. And, I know, I'm not supposed to be updating on weekends but I couldn't help it. This was already so late. OH! Before I forget, a few snippets and lines that didn't make it into the story. Hope you enjoy them too(they're out of order but it's pretty obvious where they go):_

"So... You like me, like me? Like, like, like?" She inquired. Her heart was pounding painfully behind her ribcage as she waited for his response. She started to nibble on her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I also like how you chew your bottom lip when you're nervous," he said with a sheepish grin.

Artemis nudged him in the side and smiled. "Keep on telling me how awesome I am.

_:-:-:_

"YES! Three wins as survivors in a row! On Heavy Rain! Man, you'd think they'd get the witches to help them or something!"

Artemis found herself being pulled to her feet into a tight hug, courtesy of her redheaded teammate. She flashed him a weak smile and when they sat back down she noticed that he was _definitely_ touching her on purpose. It wasn't his arm anymore so much as it was his leg. It was pressed firmly against hers and every now and then he'd start playing with one hand while the other hand brushed against her own.

_:-:-:_

"So he likes you now? More than a friend?" Megan had asked for what seemed like the millionth time. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she stared eagerly at Artemis.

"I-I think so anyways. Seems like it. He's not as open about it like he was with you so I can't be sure."

"You should kiss him!" Megan continued to bounce around the archer before pulling her into a tight hug and squealing loudly. "This is soooo romantic!"

Artemis huffed as a blush slowly began to tint her cheeks. "You just want me off of Superboy's ass so you can have him to yourself." The blonde failed to mention that the Boy of Steel hadn't really been interesting to her lately...


End file.
